


The Whole Suit

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Costume Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Skype, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris's girlfriend joins him on Marvel filming the day of wrap. He catches her having sexy times to a picture of him in the Capt suit.





	The Whole Suit

Chris wasn’t supposed to know. She didn’t want him to be upset or weirded out by the fact that she sometimes masturbated to him in the Capt costume. But goddamn was the man sexy in it. Her favorite was the WWII costume. That soft brown leather jacket, that she knew was in his closet, and the booty shorts that accentuated his perfect ass. But she often had her fingers buried in her sopping cunt to the Stealth Suit of Sex.  
She curled around his pillow that didn’t quite smell like him anymore and held the phone a little higher. “What time does your flight land, babydoll?”  
“3pm.” He looked so disappointed that she almost changed her flight right then and booked the Uber but she needed sleep. “I can’t get an earlier flight unless I fly out tonight. But then I’ll be a tired, grouchy mess tomorrow.”  
He nodded. “I don’t want that.”  
“Me either. I want to enjoy my few days with you.”  
“Same, babe.” He stretched out in the bed and the sound of skin on crisp sheets came through the speakers. “I’ll have a car waiting for you. You can come to the set or go to the house.”  
“That’s a tough choice.” They smiled at each other. She checked the time. “You should be asleep, baby. You’ve got early call in the morning.”  
“I’m talking to my girl. Sleep can wait. I’ll snag a nap before lunch or something.”  
“You need your rest, Chris. You’re gonna see me tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, but I wanna see you now.” His voice dropped an octave, growing husky and deep. “Can I see you, baby?”  
She smirked. “Of course.” She bit her lip then bit the tip of her finger. Even though they’d been together for a while, she still felt nervous asking him for the same even though he’d never denied her. “Can I see you?”  
“You first, babygirl.” Her belly dropped, bringing more wetness to her. She panned the camera down her body. The thin camisole nighty had ridden up her thighs. He licked his lips and palmed his cock in the loose boxers. “Are you wearing panties, babe?”  
“Nope.”  
“Show me.” She let her legs fall open and held the camera at the best angle to show him her glistening pussy. “Someone’s wet.”  
“Always for you, baby.”  
He hummed in appreciation. “You gonna pet that pretty pussy for me?”  
“Yes, baby.”  
“Go head then.” She propped the phone on a pillow between her legs so he could see her pussy in the screen. She slipped her fingers between her folds and rubbed up and down, not touching her clit just yet. “Play with your tits, babe.”  
She pulled the neckline of the nightie down to expose her breasts. She palmed one then the other, squeezing and pinching the nipples. “Like that, baby?”  
He moaned. “Yes, just like that.”  
She nestled into the pillows, opening her pussy up to him. Her clit peeked out of its hood as she rubbed around it. He licked his lips. “Let me see you, Chris.”  
He reclined against a headboard. He panned the camera down his bare chest to his lap and his long, thick cock standing straight up. The tip glistened with a drop of precum. She moaned. “Keep making those sounds and I’m gonna blow my load.”  
“I can make plenty more.”  
“Oh I know.” He laid the phone on his belly. His face was hidden and he couldn’t see her anymore, but she got a glorious view of him stroking his cock. She sighed, her lips parting. His stroking hand twisted at the tip.  
“Fuck, I love watching your stroke your cock.”  
“I know you do, baby. My dirty girl.” He picked up his phone and the image of his cock disappeared to be filled by his face. “I need to see you cum.”  
“Ok, baby.” She stroked her clit, looking him in the eyes through the screen. She pretended the handsome face between her legs was eating her pussy; his stroking her clit.  
“You gonna cum for me?”  
“Yes, Chris.” Fuck, he loved when she said his name all breathy and wrecked like that. Her fingers rubbed faster, more pressure, faster, more pressure. Her legs trembled the closer she got. He moaned her name and fuck her whole goddamn life if it wasn’t the sexiest sound she’d ever heard. Her back bowed, string taught and she came with a deep, passionate moan.  
“Oh fuck, baby, that was beautiful. I wish I could taste your pussy right now.” She whimpered. His image shook slightly with his vigorous stroking. “I can’t wait to feel you wrapped around my cock.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Oh fuck yeah, I’m gonna sink in you so deep you can’t fucking breathe. Then I’m gonna fuck the shit of you.”  
“Yes, please, baby.”  
“Show me your ass.” She rolled up onto her knees and tipped her ass up. She held one cheek open. “Fuck, that’s mine.”  
“Yes, baby.”  
“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, M’gonna cum. Fuck!” He groaned loud and long then fell to panting breaths. “Jesus Christ, I fucking love you.”  
She giggled and brought the phone to her face, kissing him image. “And I love you. Now, get some sleep, baby.”  
“I will. Gonna clean up and rack out.”  
“Love you, boo. Talk to you in the morning.”  
“Love you, kitten.”

She felt like the car couldn’t go fast enough. Of course, it had to obey traffic laws. But she missed him so much. She really didn’t give a fuck. They pulled into the lot and her anxiousness skyrocketed. Her knee bounced with nervous energy. She pulled out her phone and messaged him one word: here.  
One of the set assistants helped her with her bags to Chris’s trailer. She opened the door and was greeted but the best boy she knew. Dodger barked and wagged his tail. He jumped on his front legs but didn’t jump on her. She dropped her bag then went to one knee.  
“Buddy! I missed you so much.” He came to her, tail wagging so much and fast that his entire back half swayed with it. He licked her face and ears as she hugged his neck.  
“Is there anything I can get you?”  
“No, thank you.” The assistant ducked out the door. She had just taken her shoes off and laid down on the bed when the door was thrown open. Dodger barked as Chris stepped in, still in the stealth suit costume. “Chris!” She sat up and jumped into his arms as he strode to her. Their lips crashed together, his arm locking around her waist.  
“Fuck, I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you too, baby.” They spoke through kisses, not daring to pull away. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. If this had been a movie, her leg would have popped up. But she needed the balance or else he would have pulled her off her feet. “I love you.”  
“I love you.” He grinned at her, nuzzling his nose with hers before he kissed her again and again. Their tongues tangled together, chests getting tighter and tighter with need of oxygen. A soft knock on the door broke them apart...well, their kiss. They clung to each other like the other would disappear if they let go. “Yeah?”  
“You’re needed back on set, Chris.”  
“Fuck. I’ll be right back.” He reluctantly released her then kissed her one more time for the road. She watched him with an ache in her heart. She knew he’d be back but goddamn, they just reunited. She sighed and flopped back on the bed. Despite their video play last night, she felt super anxious and she did not want to cum too quickly when they got back to the house he’d leased for filming.  
She pulled up her gallery and found the perfect picture of him in the Stealth Suit. The same one he’d just been wearing. She slipped her hand into her panties and found herself wet just from their kissing and the sight him in person in that fucking suit. She looked at the picture as she played with her clit. She was so high strung that it didn’t take much effort. Fast, firm circles over the bud of nerves and she was tensing up and cumming so fast.  
“Starting without me?”  
She squeaked and closed her legs. “Chris?” He was leaning on the doorjamb, watching her. She hadn’t heard him come in. “I thought you were needed on set.”  
“The other Chris.”  
“Oh.” She blushed under her already flushed cheeks. “Just calming my nerves.” She dropped her phone on the bed and rolled up onto her knees.  
“Whatcha looking at? Me, I hope.” His joke made her smile fall.  
“Of course, you.” He picked up her phone and raised both eyebrows. “Chris, I’m sorry. I-“  
“It’s ok. It’s still me under the costume.” He shrugged and dropped her phone on the bed. “They’re done with me for the day. What’s say we grab some beers and a pizza and head back to house?” He held her in his arms around her waist, smiling at her with his face so close.  
“I’d say yes to that.” She leaned in and he closed the gap. Their lips met in a searing kiss and the tension she’d just relieved came rushing back. Her clit throbbed and she clenched around nothing.  
He moaned into the kiss before slowly pulling away. She chased after him, kissing him once before he squeezed her. “Let me get out of this getup and get a shower and we’ll do just that.”  
“Ok.” She let him let her go.  
“And no starting without me again.” He swatted her ass and made her squeak. He grinned and kissed her one more time before leaving her in the trailer again.

Dinner had been eaten between orgasms. Carbs and protein and fat to keep them going. Chris’s kisses tasted like beer and pepperoni. But she didn’t care one fucking bit. Hers probably tasted the same. Exhaustion finally set in. She brushed her teeth and hair before sauntering nude across the hotel room. Chris’s tongue rolled over his lips.  
“If I wasn’t so tired, we’d be going again.”  
She straddled his waist, rocking her swollen slit along his cock. “You’ve had a long day.”  
His palms rubbed up her thighs and hips. “So have you.”  
“Morning sex then?”  
“Of course.” He pushed off the headboard and kissed her, holding her waist. His cock twitched underneath her. “You get settled. I’ll be right back.” She settled into the bed, pulling out her phone to check her notifications and messages. The water in the sink ran then shut off.  
She glanced at the clock, noticing he’d been in there awhile. “Babe, are you ok?”  
“I’m fine. I’ll be right out.”  
“You better not have shaved off that stubble. I want the luscious beard between my thighs in a week.” He laughed and she grinned.  
“I didn’t shave.”  
“Then what’s taking you so long?”  
“Impatient?”  
“Uh, yeah? I wanna cuddle my Boo.”  
He laughed again. “Alright, I’m coming out.” Her brow scrunched in confusion. Why…would he be announcing himself? She set her phone on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes widened at the silhouette from the bathroom light.  
“No way.” He stepped around the corner, swinging the shield in front of him. “No way! You got the whole suit?”  
“I got the whole suit.” She squealed and jumped up off the bed. He lowered the shield when she threw her arms around his shoulders. His free arm wrapped around her waist. “Whatcha think?”  
“Amazing as always.” She pecked his lips. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her naked body against the rough fabric of the suit. She moaned. He squeezed her tighter then dipped to suck and bite at her neck. “Oh Chris…” Where the shield touched her skin, she shivered. Her nipples pulled tight and rubbed against the chest piece. She moaned again, not bothering to hide or fight the over-stimulation of her teats.  
He hummed in her ear, breathing heavily against the curve of her neck. “Got one more in you for the Captain?”  
“God-fuck yeah.”  
“Good, baby, good.” She bounced excitedly before crawling on the bed, exaggerating the sway of her ass for him. Her baby was an ass man, after all. His gloved hand swatted her ass. She squealed. “Come here.” He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down the bed. She giggled. He held out his hand. She took and he pulled her up to stand. His arm wrapped around her waist and they swayed. His lips captured hers, holding her tight against his costumed body. She loved it. The rough fabric against her bare skin. Her arousal dripped down her thighs.  
The gloved hands grabbed her tits then rolled her nipples between his fingers. She moaned, wanton and whorish. He grinned then reached around and slapped her ass hard. “Fuck. Chris.” He pushed her against the wall. She lifted her leg to rub her foot along the boots. “I can’t help it, Chris. You are so fucking sexy in this uniform.”  
He smiled. “I know. And I know you love it.” He grabbed her thigh and lifted it higher, opening her up for him. Chris dropped kisses on her bare shoulder and collarbone. Her nails scraped the rubbery surface of the cowl.  
“Off.”  
He reached up and tugged the thing off. His fluffy hair stood up straight. Her fingers dove right into it, nails scratching his scalp lightly. He moaned, open-mouthed against her collarbone, then scraped it with his teeth. His gloved fingers swiped through her dripping cunt, pushing on her engorged clit. She groaned, her head thumping back on the wall. He lifted his hand between them. Both of them leaned in to lick her juices from the dark blue leather. Their tongues touched and glided along each other.  
“I fucking love you.”  
“I love you, baby.” He ripped the gloves off and tossed them to floor. “Help me.” He scrambled to unbuckle and zip the crotch of the suit. His cock strained against it. She groaned in appreciation and rubbed the bulging fabric over his dick. His hips bucked into her hand. “Next time, I’m sucking your dick in this thing.”  
“I’m not gonna argue.” He laughed breathlessly. He managed to pull his dick out finally. He braced the head against her hole. “You still ready for me, baby?”  
“Oh yeah.” Her breath shook and she nodded. It was awkward at first but fuck was it hot. At first, Chris wasn’t sure about this. But watching how into she was, feeling her slippery cunt quiver and clench around his pulsing cock, how she scrabbled with her nails on his shoulders. “Oh Chris, oh Chris, oh fuck!” Never once did she slip and call him Capt or Steve, which would have made him stop. She called him Chris, over and over, breathless and screaming.  
She lifted her leg to brace on the bed. Chris used his broad shoulders to hold her against the wall as he fucked the orgasm out of her. Her throat raw, she cried out his name one more time. He had to admit, he was into it too. And her enjoyment made it so much better. His thighs burned and shook before she came and he could finally let go of the failing grip he had on his release. When he felt her gush around him, his hips stuttered, her orgasm pulling him over into his.  
He rested his forehead on hers, licking his lips and breathing through his nostrils. “I was worried it would be awkward. I’m so fucking glad it wasn’t.”  
She smiled, breathing heavily. Her legs shook but his body held her up. “Sooooo, do you think you could get one of the stealth suits?” Chris startled, blinking then he burst out laughing and kissed her then again and again.


End file.
